Well This Sucks
by jemovampiress
Summary: Harry is transported to his ancestor's home along with Severus Snape, Daco Malfoy, and Voldemort. This is my adopted version of Cuddley-Slytherin88’s “This Has Got to be Hell"


Well This Sucks

Chapter One

"BOY! ARE YOU DONE YET?" roared a fat man wobbling out into the sunny garden at Privet Drive, Number 4.

A skinny, green-eyed boy wearing glasses stood up from the garden.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, wearily pulling out the last weed.

"Good! Get inside freak," snarled his uncle.

Harry sighed deeply, and walked inside to the cool air conditioning. It was the summer before Harry's sixth year, and he had just come home two days ago to endless chores. In three more months he'd be going to Hogwarts again, his only home left.

"I know you did it," whispered Uncle Vernon threateningly.

"What-," started Harry but was cut off by his Uncle.

"YOU USED THAT FREAKY STUFF TO MAKE DUDLEY GET STARIGHT F'S! ADMIT IT!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"What? No, I didn't!" exclaimed Harry, in protest.

Uncle Vernon slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't give me that boy! I KNOW YOU DID IT!" yelled Uncle Vernon. He then grabbed the front of Harry's black button up shirt and threw him into the counter. As he smashed into the counter, a stray knife cut into his arm, causing his shoulder to bleed freely.

"I DIDN'T!" roared Harry angrily.

"Yeah right," screamed Uncle Vernon. He pulled off his belt and lashed it across Harry's right cheek.

Harry cried out in pain and put his hand to his face. Blood rolled down the pale cheek.

Then another crack and the belt came down across his chest. Pain erupted through Harry as the metal dug deep and tore open his skin. Tears streamed down Harry's face now. He couldn't stand it anymore.

The belt collided with his face again going all the way to his neck. Again and again, the belt tore more of his skin apart.

Then Harry heard a scream other than his own. But there was something different about it; it was a women's scream and it came from his head rather than around him.

There was another bright light and suddenly Harry was floating in the air. He felt somewhat peaceful until he was dropped onto a hard floor. He blacked out after that.

--

"POTTER!" roared a voice, waking up the unconscious Harry.

Harry groaned. He could barely breathe. How he was supposed to get up, he didn't know. He felt horrible. Almost like Dudley had just fallen a hundred feet and landed directly on top of him.

"POTTER!" bellowed another smoother voice.

Then he heard three people running over to him. Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back. That was a big mistake. Pain erupted through Harry as he rolled on fresh wounds. Then he remembered his uncle beating him, a bright light, and a scream.

Oddly, it sounded like his mother, like when the dementors got close. It sounded just like that.

"What happened to him?" asked a familiar cold, male voice.

"How should I know," responded a high colder voice.

Harry opened his eyes to see three familiar faces staring at him; Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Voldemort.

"Where are we Potter? What did you do?" snarled Snape.

"Pffessor," mumbled Harry.

"Merlin's sake Potter! What happened to you?" asked Draco, leaning over Harry.

Harry sat up immediately ignoring the pain. He wasn't at the Dursley's any more. He was in a huge living room with couches and chairs scattered everywhere.

He cussed in Parseltongue, while the other three watched him, amused.

"Language Harry," mocked Voldemort.

Harry blushed. Cussing in Parseltongue was a bad habit he had picked up from Voldemort. But, it was useful because no one who cared about it understood him.

"Where am I? Where did you take me," demanded Harry.

"Where did we take you? Where did _you_ take _us_? I was sitting at home torturing Dolhov and when I heard a scream. There was a bright light and I ended up in here," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"Okay, but I didn't do this either. I was at home. I heard my mom scream, and then I landed here," explained Harry, leaving out the part of his uncle.

Harry and Voldemort turned to Snape and Draco.

"We didn't do it either. We were sitting and reading at Snape Manor, heard someone scream, a bright light, and then we were here," announced Snape.

"Okay. None of us did this. We all heard a scream which Potter claims was his mother's," said Voldemort, thoughtfully.

"It was her scream. Whenever the dementors got close to me, I heard that same scream," snarled Harry angrily.

Voldemort looked guilty for a moment.

"Why the hell are you covered in huge cuts and bruises, Potter," demanded Draco.

"Back to the subject of 'where the hell we are and why'," said Harry quickly.

Voldemort and Snape rolled their eyes, but started discussing where they might be.

Then, two ghosts glided into the room. One had messy black hair and was about twenty years older than Harry along with a girl the same age with red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hello Harry," said James Potter.

"Hello my son," said Lily Potter.

Harry gaped at them, along with the other three Slytherins.

"James and Lily Potter! I was pretty sure I'd never see you two again," said Voldemort mockingly.

The three Potters gave him a death glare.

"If I were alive, I'd punch you right now," snarled James.

"But you're not. So where are we, why, and what the hell happened to your son," asked Voldemort.

Harry glared at him, which Voldemort ignored.

"Well you see, due to Harry's protection, he was transported here so someone could help him. This is my parent's manor. The protection worked so if he was hurt, his last relatives would find him. Yes, you all are distantly, very distantly related to the Potters. Sniv-Snape along with Voldemort from his mother's side, and Malfoy from his father's side," explained James Potter.

"Okay, so how do we get out of here, I since I can't apparate," demanded Voldemort.

"Well, see this is the funny part. When Lily made the protection charm, she put all her magic into it so it's very strong. We got scared because pretty soon Harry would've died, so we transported him here as well as the protection spell we forgot about. Now the house has been sealed from intruders, so you won't be able to leave until the magic wears off," explained James guiltily.

"WHAT? WHEN ARE WE GETTING OUT!" bellowed Snape.

Just then another ghost came through the wall.

"'Ello Harry, remember me?" greeted Sirius Black happily.

"Sirius! We told you to wait," hissed James and Lily.

"I couldn't wait to see my favorite godson," he said fondly.

Harry was staring at him.

"Well this is awkward," said James smiling.

"Back to the question," said Lily quickly. "I'm sorry Sev, but it won't wear off for the rest of the summer."

"I'm guessing none of you have your wands," asked James.

They all checked their pockets but came up empty handed.

"I was afraid of that. Well, have fun for the rest of the summer. Oh! And if you kill Harry here, the house will trap you inside forever," threatened James.

"Well, we only have a limited time to tell you this, there's some healing potions in the bathroom," explained Lily.

"And some shampoo for Snape," whispered James.

Snape heard this and shot him a death glare.

"Detention Potter," announced Snape.

"What? You can't give me detention! I'm dead," shouted James.

"I was talking to your son," Snape said silkily.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that Harry," said James.

"Best be off. Bye Harry," said Lily.

"BYE son," shouted James as they drifted out.

"BYE godson," screamed Sirius.

"Hey! Don't copy my farewell!" shouted James.

"I didn't," shouted Sirius.

Lily shouted at them to hurry up, and then they were gone.

"You're serving detention once we get out of here Potter," snapped Snape.

Harry was silent. The three Slytherins turned towards him bewildered. Harry was still staring at the spot his godfather disappeared out of.

"Come on Harry. They're not coming back," said Voldemort softly. Then he pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry winced as a cut on his shoulder opened up. They walked through the door to see a large kitchen.

"Now what?" asked Draco.

"Well, we have to stay here for three months. Right now we find out why Harry's covered in cuts and bruises," announced Voldemort.

Harry tried to make a run for the door but three strong arms grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him to the ground, causing Harry to gasp in pain.

"Sorry," apologized Draco.

The three Slytherins entered his memories.

Harry watched as Voldemort sorted through his memories and suddenly he saw himself sitting by the garden weeding. His uncle came out to get him and then they started the screaming match. Then a loud smack echoed inside Harry's mind. His uncle pulled out the belt and started beating Harry with it. The memory ended, and Harry was sitting back inside the kitchen.

The three were staring at him. Then Voldemort helped him up and led him to the hallway. He opened every door and found a bathroom, while Snape and Draco followed silently. Voldemort looked in the cabinets and found some healing products and cotton balls.

Harry leaned against the wall staring at his feet.

Voldemort started cleaning the cut on his shoulder. He looked up to see Harry's eyes boring into him with a confused look as if asking why he was being so kind.

"What? If you die, who'll be my heir? Draco's already his father's heir and Severus is his mother's heir," explained Voldemort.

Harry was silent and turned his gaze back to the ground.

The three Slytherins stared at him bewildered.

"What?" snapped Harry.

"You didn't say anything about not being Voldemort's heir," answered Draco.

Harry was silent and stared at his feet again.

Voldemort went back to healing the cuts on Harry's arm.

"Shirt Potter," said Voldemort.

Harry took off his blood stained shirt carefully. He winced as some cuts split open.

Voldemort began healing them.

Harry stared at Voldemort blinking furiously as he thought about Sirius and how much Harry wanted to die right there and go with them.

Draco watched as Voldemort cleaned the cuts on Harry's chest. He felt bad for Harry. He was blinking furiously trying to hold back tears. He felt Harry's pain. His father always liked to 'train' him to be a Death Eater and.

All Draco wanted to do was cry, but if the one valuable thing his father taught him that was that you never cry or show emotion. The appearance of his godfather who died just two weeks ago wasn't going to make things much better for Harry. That must have been really hard to see him so soon. Now all Draco wanted to do was go over and hug Harry. He never wanted to admit but he had fallen in love with Harry Potter in second year.

Harry snapped out of his dark thoughts as Voldemort took his head and held it up so he could clean the cuts running across his face.

Harry looked up when he felt eyes boring into him. He met Draco's gaze staring into the intense silver eyes. His blonde hair was falling casually around his perfect, pale face. Though he would deny it if anyone asked, Harry was secretly been in love with Draco Malfoy. Had been since second year, the only year he had letting his mask slip.

Soon Voldemort was done healing the cuts.

"Draco, Severus. Can you two start dinner?" asked Voldemort.

They nodded and left.

Harry stared at the floor. He felt Voldemort's eyes boring into him but he didn't look up.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Voldemort softly.

Harry looked up to meet his red eyes.

"Yes. Why?" asked Harry, confused.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up the sleeve. The skin was pale and it had neat little cuts all over it.

"How did-d y-you know," spluttered Harry.

"When I lived in the orphanage, they abused me there, too. We think alike Harry," he explained softly.

Harry glared up at him. "I'm not going to stop," he blurted out.

Voldemort sighed. "I know you won't. It feels good doesn't it, like a sense of freedom. But just remember whatever you do to yourself you don't deserve any of it. Nothing was your fault. It's just fate," explained Voldemort in a silky voice.

"You're wrong," whispered Harry hollowly.

Voldemort sighed once again.

"Be careful Harry, please," pleaded Voldemort.

Harry nodded, once again looking at the floor.

"Okay, come on. Severus and Draco have probably blown up the kitchen so far. They can't cook to save their lives," explained Voldemort, chuckling at this.

Harry nodded and a smirk came to his lips as he envisioned Draco and Snape surrounded in a blown up kitchen with singed eyebrows.

**TBC**

A/N: This is my adopted version of Cuddley-Slytherin88's "This Has Got to be Hell"


End file.
